Mensajes perdidos -Nagisa x Rei-
by Nanades
Summary: Nagisa x Rei -Alerta contenido yaoi 15- Nagisa envía mensajes a Rei durante todo el día, le cuenta como va su día mientras todo transcurre naturalmente. Esos mensajes son enviados, pero Rei ¿Realmente podrá leerlos?


"¡Buenos días Rei-chan! Hoy hace un día genial, aunque al parecer afuera esta algo frio"

Aquellas palabras eran las que estaban escritas en aquel celular que tenía el rubio en manos. Como siempre el día comenzaba para aquel muchacho de ojos magentas que salía casi corriendo a darse una ducha. Sus cabellos revueltos lo hacían ver de una manera graciosa e incluso tierna. Animado como siempre. Infantil como nunca. La rutina matutina continuaba como de costumbre, desayunar, cambiarse y salir corriendo para tomar el tren. La escuela estaba algo lejos, pero sin duda alguna verlo a él, valía la pena.

El tren partía y pasaba por varias hectáreas de campos cultivados, y repletos de campesinos trabajando en sus tierras. De repente allí estaba el camino, Nagisa tomo del bolsillo de su saco nuevamente aquel móvil para escribir de manera habilidosa.

"Rei-chan, hoy espere por ti. Aunque no llegaste òvó Sin embargo, allí pude verte correr como aquellos días en los cuales corría tras de ti para unirte al club de natación. ¿Recuerdas que dije que era el destino? Pues así yo lo creí… Aun así lo creo"

El día paso rápido, como siempre, Makoto junto Gou intentaban que Haruka no se metiera al agua, aun hacia frio para nadar, la primavera aún no llegaba del todo. Por lo que los días fríos aún no se marchaban. Sin embargo, mientras que Nagisa se encontraba mirando su celular, una mariposa paso frente a él. Casi sin pensarlo tomo su teléfono celular escribiendo con rapidez.

"Tenías razón Rei-chan! La belleza de las mariposas es increíble. Esta era azul con pintas violetas ¿Acaso una nueva especie?"

Nagisa parecía absorto en su teléfono celular, siempre con una sonrisa, siempre con esa característica suya presente, los demás hablaban sobre las nuevas competencias, Haruka solamente balbuceaba sobre que quería nadar. Makoto intentaba frenar esa idea loca mientras Gou animaba a Haruka para que estuviera sano en las próximas fechas importantes. El día de clase acabo todos los alumnos se retiraban, excepto el rubio quien con sus brazos estirados –pareciendo que iba planeando- subió hasta la piscina.

-Rei-chan…-Musito para cuando vio a aquel de cabellos azules, este acomodo sus gafas con su mano derecha sonriéndole un tanto ruborizado a Nagisa.

Nagisa casi volando se tiró sobre Rei besándole los labios. Rei dudo un poco pero comenzó a corresponder a aquellos besos. Pese a parecer un niño, aquel rubio, era todo un hombre. Incluso se lo veía más atrevido al mismo Nagisa que a Rei. El peliazul llevo a Nagisa en unos pasos torpes hasta la punta de la piscina, los besos las caricias, la pasión hicieron que ambos cuerpo cayeran al agua. Inmediatamente Rei comenzó a desvestir a Nagisa, aquella ropa no hacía más que molestar. Los movimientos eran torpes, y algo desesperados por parte de ambos.

Así como comenzó termino, habían hecho un lio en aquella piscina, pues debían limpiar, y dejar todo ordenado o luego los regañarían además se enterarían de su pequeño secreto. Nagisa y Rei amantes y dueños de un gran secreto. El agua los unía, y el agua los separaba. Ninguna palabra salió de sus bocas luego de aquel acto de amor. Luego de aquello Nagisa abandonaba el lugar agitando la mano como si de un niño se tratara. Ahora volvería a casa a seguir con la rutina.

"Buenas noches Reichan, me alegro haberte visto hoy. Te amo"

El rubio dejo aquel aparato sobre su mesita de luz, tapándose con las frazadas y sabanas completamente, sollozando como un bebé, llorando como un niño, sufriendo como un adulto. Las lágrimas de Nagisa no pararon hasta que Morfeo se lo llevo a sus aposentos. Nagisa enviaba esa clase de mensajes a Rei todos los días desde la muerte del mismo. Cuando aquella última vez que estuvieron juntos. El rubio pensaba que si repetía la rutina de todos los días, Rei en vez de quedar en la piscina limpiando se iría con él. Quizás así, evitaría que aquel automóvil lo atropellara recibiendo un "Buenas noches Reichan, me alegro haberte visto hoy. Te amo"

-Todos los creditos al dueñ de la imagen-

-Todos los derechos reservados-

-La historia es mía queda prohibida su reproducción sin dar créditos-


End file.
